


I'll be home for Christmas

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ricidulous amount of gross love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been preparing this present for Cas for almost half a year, no wonder he was so nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24 sneaking around after the other has fallen asleep to put up their gift
> 
> It is the last part of the series but can be read as a stand-alone piece.

Dean had to give it to himself, he was one stealthy cookie. He had to somehow stop himself from giggling excitedly as he carefully slid from beneath the covers and left Cas fast asleep behind. In fact, the whole house was blessedly silent as Dean stopped at the threshold of the bedroom to contemplate it, that quiet domesticity he had always dreamt to experience one day.

Feeling really sappy, he turned around to look at Cas, his sleepy head with ruffled hair dark against the pink pillow. Gabriel just had to give them the My Little Pony set of sheets and they were both too lazy to first argue with him to get a different one and then fight with unruly cases for an hour more. So honestly, Cas should look ridiculous wrapped up in a giant drawing of an obnoxiously violet pony but Dean only felt a sudden urge to throw his plan out of the window and just crawl back underneath that hideous, creepy thing and find himself in Cas' warmth again. He sighed quietly. And then thought about the anticipated outcome of his plan. No, he had to do this, it was definitely worth the suffering.

Thankful that Sam and Gabriel were attentive to the detail while building their house and stairs didn't creak, Dean made his way down pretty quick and finding himself in the garage didn't take him that much time. He turned on the lights and grinned with impish delight. Now that was what he called a present!

He knew that Cas was getting suspicious and lowkey worried as Dean wasn't wielding any suspicious boxes when they were packing for their Christmas here (Cas had had quite a big box himself and told Dean straightforward not to touch it) but that was only because he had the present delivered straight to Sam's garage. Not just because he had been too lazy to hide it in their house. It was simply just too big to be hidden there. It was a freakin' car, after all.

Dean approached the golden Lincoln Continental with some sort of reverent awe. He had seen it before, of course, when he visited the guy he bought it from to check whether it was what he was looking for but only now it was making such an impression.

Because this was really happening.

Dean held his breath as he gently touched the hood as if to check if the car was real. You see, it wasn't just him buying Cas some old pimp mobile; it was him giving Cas a part of his life back.

Cas had owned this car for many many years before it got stolen right after him and Dean got engaged. It had been like a stab in the heart for Cas and he had mourned the car like one would mourn a dead person, which Dean completely understood. They couldn't afford buying another car back in the day so they learned to manage with Impala alone and this was okay, over the years Cas had mostly forgotten his loss. Dean had too but that was, of course, until he had stumbled upon a sale offer almost half a year before. And while he was almost ninety percent sure this was actually Cas' stolen car and they could prove it, he decided it would be quicker to buy it than to try getting it back through the police who had given up on the case long time ago. Especially as they had the money now.

And so Dean went to meet the guy who turned out to be some old dude who just couldn't have been the thief himself and claimed to have bought it from someone else. During that visit Dean got served a cup of tea smelling suspiciously of mushrooms and had to listen to an hour worth of funny stories about dude's grandsons but in the end it had all been worth it as he had learned that, in fact, this was Cas' beloved car in all its glory. It was kind of a wonder, really, but here he was, touching it, the past in material form right before his eyes and underneath his fingertips. Suddenly he felt a pang of worry that this could be too much of a shock to Cas. He himself was breathing faster, filled with weird emotions he couldn't quite fathom, and he hadn't been even halfly as attached to this car as Cas.

Slowly, Dean managed to get himself out of the odd trance the car put him into and took a look around. The car keys were lying on a shelf nearby and Dean had to finally tear himself away from the Lincoln to retrieve them. He had made a cute blue bow from a ribbon with Cas' name on it and now he attached it to the keys to mark them as a present.

Fighting a bizzare urge to stay in the garage some more, Dean made a beeline for the door and turned off the lights to leave the car behind for the rest of the night. He walked through the dark corridor carefully and could pick up the pace only as he finally saw the gleam of the christmas tree illuminate hs way.

He smiled at the warm light; you could say many things about Gabriel but he did have an eye of an artist. Dean liked his mostly hand made decorations very much, even though he wouldn't admit that out loud, of course. He had asked Gabe to do him one favour though. There was one branch of the tree left undecorated on its front and it was where Dean planned on hanging the car keys. They would be impossible to miss there and they looked just as magical as they actually were. Looking at his work finished, Dean smiled to himself and two minutes later, as he embraced Cas underneath the covers, Cas smiled in his sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came with lazy kisses and warm hands wandering along his sides as the familiar solid body pressed closer to his back. Cas was never a morning person yet Dean would always try anyway.  
"Wakey, wakey." he chuckled into Cas' ear and Cas groaned, trying to bury his face back into the pillow. To no awail. Dean was nosing at his nape now, his warm breath tickling Cas just a bit too much to let him fall back asleep.  
"It's Boxing Day! Aren't you excited?" Dean purred.  
Cas groaned louder, making him chuckle some more.  
"C'mon, Cas! They are all surely stealing our presents right now!" Dean slid his palm across Cas' stomach and stuck one finger into his navel, knowing that Cas was just physicaly unable not to react to that.  
"Dammit, Dean!" were his first coherent words this morning and Dean had to roll away giggling, not to get hit with a horrendously lilac cushion.

He jumped out of the bed and looked down into Cas' half open eyes. Cas scrunched his nose, utterly disgusted by this early hour, and decided he would gather the energy to stand up and kick Dean's butt, if on top of that waking stuff he dared to call Cas cute when grumpy. He didn't feel cute. And Dean didn't say that. But he sure as hell thought about it, if his goofy smile was any indication.

"I'll be downstairs in ten." Cas finally gave up, rolling his eyes.  
Dean clapped his hands like an excited kid an proceeded to find suitable clothing for the occasion. Cas had to hide a little smile that threatened to disrupt his sulky exterior. Damn, did he love that man...

***

Dean had been gone for a good while, when Cas finally left their bedroom to face the day. He still felt sleepy but guessed that a good coffee could help him with that issue. A good coffe and definitely **not** getting run over by Gabriel on the stairs.

The smaller man almost made them both fall down facefirst as he tried to push past Cas in some kind of wild stampede, even though no one was running after him with a flamethrower.  
"Sorry!" he shrieked, while disappearing into the living room.  
Cas frowned. This definitely piqued his interest as much as it made him feel a little more crappy.

Deciding to put that coffee off for later anyway, he made his way to the room and as he crossed the threshold, he felt all the eyes fall upon him in some sort of anticipation. Suddenly he could sense an unusual tension in the air. He spotted Dean fidget on his place right by the christmas tree.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" he asked, his confusion growing.  
The green eyes of his man were full of anxiety.  
"No, Cas." Dean gulped loudly and then a blush creeped up onto his cheeks. "Wanna pick up your present?" he grinned nervously.

Cas sent him a suspicious look before approaching the tree. He could hear Charlie, Gabriel and Sam all suck in their breaths but he chose to ignore that. Because right in that moment he saw them.

For a second he didn't actually understand what he was seeing but then it hit him. And no, this just couldn't be true, they looked too much like...  
"My keys?" he asked weakly, glancing at Dean with uncertainty.  
"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Grab 'em and come with me, okay?" he reached out for Cas to take his hand.

Cas could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every dizzying second as he slowly untied the blue ribbon. This was still a dream, right? The keys felt too familiar in his grip to be real but he knew that Dean's palm holding his was real for sure. A little sweaty with nervousness but also the same as always with all the callouses and gentleness of touch that Cas knew by heart. He let Dean lead him out of the room, walking after him as if he was in a trance. He didn't say a word nor smile when he saw Charlie, Gabe and Sam follow them silently.

As he realised they were walking towards the garage, he felt a sudden urge to escape Dean and run away screaming because he couldn't bear it. He allowed himself to hope for a second and he wouldn't survive it, if it turned out to be just a dream, a stupid joke. But Dean was leading him more decidedly with every step they took, his grip growing frimer and nervousness clearly fading away so Castiel couldn't help trusting him in the end.

He let Dean open the door and he let him cover his eyes as he stepped into the garage. He also let Dean catch him as his legs gave up on him, when he saw his long gone Lincoln standing right in front of him. And it wasn't just some car looking like his old Continental; he knew it was exactly the same car, his first car, the one he could call entirely **his**. The one that was taken from him so brutally he felt as if he had lost a limb. The one that he still missed after all these years.

"It's him, Cas. It's **your** pimp mobile." whispered Dean, holding Cas close to his chest.  
"I know." said Cas quietly and then lifted his head to look him in the eye. "I know it's him and I-I..." he took a shaky breath. "It's so... I just... I don't know what to say, Dean."  
"Then kiss him, you dork!" hissed Charlie theatrically, making both Sam and Gabe snort, the whole tension of the moment suddenly deflating.

Yet indeed hers was the best idea. Cas loved to feel Dean smile against his lips; even if they were trembling a little and his throat felt too tight to let him say a silent 'I love you', he loved. And Dean? Well... Dean knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


End file.
